staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Września 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Podróżnik; Palma de Mallorca; magazyn turystyczny 08:35 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:05 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:30 Walt Disney przedstawia; Aladdin; - Polowanie na Gina; serial animowany prod. USA 09:55 Walt Disney przedstawia; Veritas; odc. 1 - Spotkanie; (Veritas) 10:50 Zwierzowiec; odc. 1 - Pies i kot; magazyn 11:10 Dr Quinn; serial prod. USA; wyk: Jane Seymour, Joe Lando 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą; U Zorby na talerzu; magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 11 września. Trzy lata później 13:50 Przygody młodego Indiany Jones'a; - Oganga, ten, który daje i odbiera życie 15:25 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne; VI etap: Piechowice - Karpacz 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Powstańcy; dzień 42; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 17:25 Plebania; odc. 442; serial TVP stereo 17:55 Sopot 2004 na bis - Patricia Kaas; (STEREO) 18:30 Sąsiedzi; - Narodziny gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Noddy; Bob budowniczy; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Hit na sobotę; Czekolada; (Chocolat) 22:20 Jubileuszowe Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2004; - koncert gwiazd 23:10 Kronika Tour de Pologne 23:20 Męska rzecz...; Gniazdo os; (Animal Factory) 01:00 Po tamtej stronie; odc1 - Wartości rodzinne; (Outer Limits) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków; Camilla; (Camilla); 1994 komedia prod.kanadyjsko-angielskiej (92') 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Na dobry początek; Raz Dwa Trzy 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 241; serial TVP (stereo) 08:50 Zaklinaczka dzieci; (The Baby Whisperer); 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 09:20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; - O Rychtalu, Magurce i ogórku; program prof. Jana Miodka 09:35 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 10:05 Zatopiony skarb; 2004 film dokumentalny prod. polskiej; reż: Jacek Szatański 10:40 Molly; odc. 12/13; 1994 serial prod. polsko-angielskiej stereo 11:10 Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury; cz. 1 11:50 Dom; odc. 17 - Komu gra ta orkiestra; serial TVP; reż: Jan Łomnicki 13:25 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 603 - Milion dolarów; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach; odc. 1/13 - Tajemnica 17:05 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Linia specjalna; Lech Wałęsa 19:00 39 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans. Koncert monograficzny 20:05 Pożegnanie Lata z Radiem - Gdynia 2004 cz. 1; (STEREO) 21:00 Prokop i panny - talk show 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica ; odc.42 - 11 września 1944 22:40 Listy od mordercy; (Letters from a Killer) 00:35 Nakręcona Noc; program muzyczno-rozrywkowy 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poplista – program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 7.20 Wystarczy chcieć – magazyn informacyjny 7.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 8.00 Cartoon – magazyn filmów animowanych 8.30 Hugo familijny – program dla dzieci 9.00 Exploration – film popularnonaukowy 9.30 Mop Man – program muzyczny 10.15 Auto świat – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.45 Samo życie (399, 400, 401, 402) – serial obyczajowy 13.45 Alfabet kulinarny Kurta Schellera – magazyn kulinarny 14.15 Pensjonat Pod Różą (1): Dziewczyna z bajki – serial obyczajowy 15.15 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Randka z księciem – komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Kabareton – program rozrywkowy 20.00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (2): Bajkowa róg Wspomnień – serial komediowy 20.30 Bar VIP – otwarcie – reality show. Goście programu: Zucchero, Paul Young 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie programu) 22.30 Świat według Kiepskich (171): Układ – serial komediowy 23.00 Koszmar następnego lata – horror, USA 1998 1.00 Kłopoty małżeńskie – komedia, USA 1999 2.50 Reebok Hip Hop – program rozrywkowy TVN 5.30 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 5.50 Telesklep 7.30 Poczuj się świetnie – magazyn 8.00 Scooby Doo – serial animowany 8.25 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.55 Tele gra – teleturniej 9.55 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11.15 Na Wspólnej (331, 332, 333, 334) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 12.50 Dzieciaki z klasą – program rozrywkowy 14.05 Wyprawa Robinson – prolog – reality show 15.05 Najsztub pyta – talk show 15.35 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy. Goście: Leonard Pietraszak, Anita Werner, Beata Chmielowska−Olech 16.50 Zmagania miast – teleturniej 18.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.00 Miss Polonia 2004 – program rozrywkowy 22.35 Boks: Gala boksu zawodowego w Budapeszcie 0.35 Kawaler do wzięcia – program rozrywkowy 1.50 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Katowice 6.25 Magazyn golfowy 6.50 Kolorowy świat Pacyka (1): Lew w kwiatki – serial animowany, Polska 6.55 Bajki pana Bałagana (6): O dziwnym smoku i niezwykłym smogu – serial animowany, Polska 1993 7.15 Sceny z życia smoków (2): Żaba – serial animowany, Polska 1994 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Aktualności 8.00 Z życia Kościoła – program religijny 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Palce lizać – kuchnia regionalna – magazyn kulinarny 9.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10.15 To jest temat 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Czarne chmury (1): Szafot – serial przygodowy, Polska 1973 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Przesiedleńcy (1) 12.15 Książka tygodnia 12.30 Kurier 12.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13.15 Telenowyny 13.30 Sport 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Aktualności 16.00 Spotkanie z folklorem 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Tygrysy Europy (16): Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei – serial komediowy, Polska 2003 19.45 Gwiazdy sportu 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 Studio pogoda 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.10 Patrol Trójki 23.40 Dwa odcienie błękitu – film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. James D. Deck, wyk.: Rachel Hunter, Marlee Matlin, Eric Roberts 1.25 Kronika Tour de Pologne 1:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 7.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 7.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 8.00 Modna moda - magazyn 8.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Dirty Dancing (1) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 9.30 Transformery - serial anim. 10.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 11.15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 12.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Japonii (powt.) 13.45 Policjanci z Miami (26) - serial krym. USA, 1984 (powt.) 14.45 Largo (2) - serial sens. belg.-niem.-amer.-franc. 15.45 Anioł ciemności (46) - serial sens. USA 16.45 Cień anioła (11) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 17.45 Joker - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Zakochać się - film obycz. USA, 1984 {102 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.00 Stan oblężenia - film sens. USA, 1999 {111 min) 0.15 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch - kwalifikacje 1.15 Pizzaiolo i Mozzarel - kom. obycz. franc. 1988 {90 min) 2.55 Strefa P - magazyn 3.35 Sztukateria - magazyn 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Telegra – teleturniej 6.35 Telesklep 8.35 Action Man – serial animowany 9.00 Nocny kurs (20) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 9.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (16) – serial przygodowy, USA 1997 10.50 Wysokie napięcie – dramat, USA 1941 12.50 Klient (19) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 13.50 Misja Martyna – prolog – program rozrywkowy 14.10 Nauka jazdy – serial dokumentalny 14.40 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.10 Żarty na bok (6) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000−2002 16.10 Powrót do Edenu (28) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 17.10 Z wizytą u króla Artura – film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Ralph L. Thomas, wyk. Michael York 19.00 Kochane kłopoty IV (2) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 20.00 Orzeł wylądował – film wojenny, Wielka Brytania 1976 22.35 Wywiad z wampirem – horror, USA 1994 1.00 Red Light – extra – program erotyczny 1.30 Cela nr – cykl reportaży TV Polonia 06:10 Eurofolk Sanok 2004 06:40 Madonny polskie; Matka Boża Częstochowska; reportaż 07:10 W cieniu wydm. Opowieść o przyrodzie Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego cz. 2 07:45 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 08:15 Janka; odc. 1 - Orły i wilki; 1989 serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska i inni 08:45 Małe musicale; Muzykalny kucharz; program dla dzieci 09:15 Wieści polonijne 09:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; W Starej Hucie; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 10:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 174 - Fatalny błąd; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 10:50 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 11:10 Święta wojna; - Hanys fiction; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 11:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 12:15 Powstańcy; dzień 41; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 12:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak grzybów 12:45 Książki z górnej półki; - Książka tygodnia; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 11 września. Trzy lata później 13:45 Polskie nominacje do Oscara; Faraon; cz. I; 1965 dramat historyczny prod. polskiej (88') 16:9; reż: Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Andrzej Girtler, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz 15:25 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne; VI etap: Piechowice - Karpacz 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Brathanki 17:45 M jak miłość; odc. 171; serial TVP (stereo) 18:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; W Starej Hucie; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 19:00 Nie tylko o... 19:10 Powstańcy; dzień 42; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 19:15 Dobranocka; Podróże kapitana Klipera; odc. 4 - Uczeń Wielkiego Smoka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Polskie nominacje do Oscara; Faraon; cz. I; 1965 dramat historyczny prod. polskiej (88') 16:9; reż: Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Andrzej Girtler, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz 21:45 Razem do gwiazd - Ciechocinek 2004; koncert 22:45 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 8 - Niepokój i gniew. Rok 1919; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski 23:50 Zapis czasu; Rząd Polski 1939 - 1945; cz. 3 - W matni 00:45 Kronika Tour de Pologne 01:00 M jak miłość; odc. 171; serial TVP (stereo) 01:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera; odc. 4 - Uczeń Wielkiego Smoka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 02:00 Panorama 02:20 Sport-telegram 02:23 Pogoda 02:30 Polskie nominacje do Oscara; Faraon; cz. I; 1965 dramat historyczny prod. polskiej (88') 16:9; reż: Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk: Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Andrzej Girtler, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz 04:10 Powstańcy; dzień 42; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 04:15 Razem do gwiazd - Ciechocinek 2004; koncert 05:15 11 września. Trzy lata później 05:45 Tour de Pologne 05:55 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 8 - Niepokój i gniew. Rok 1919; 1982 serial TVP 07:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Sally 25 min. Bajka 06:55 Yattaman 25 min. Bajka 07:20 Top shop 605 min. Teleshoping 18:30 Akta Prosiaczka 4/7 25 min. Mini serial komedia reż. Robin Carr, 19:00 Helena i chłopcy 25 min. Serial dla młodzieży 1992r, prod. Francja, reż. Jacques Samyn, wyst. Helene Rolles, Patrick Puydebat, Cathy Andriev 19:30 Gigi Gigi La Trottola 25 min. Bajka 20:00 Dopóki płyną chmury Till the clouds roll on 132 min Musical "1946r, prod. USA, reż. Richard Whorf, Vincente Minnelli, wyst. June Allyson, Lucille Bremer, Judy Garland, Frank Sinatra 23:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Ania i Kasia Zapraszają 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:40 Tina, Maja i Viola 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:00 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:55 Marianna Rokita 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:15 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:30 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:50 Dziewczyny z X-Chata 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:25 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 4 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 3 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu HBO 2 06:30 Agent Cody Banks: film 08:10 Wenus i Mars: film 09:45 Cyberkundel: film 11:20 To nie nasza wina: film 13:15 Science fiction: film 14:50 Austin Powers i Złoty Członek: film 16:25 Księga dżungli II: film 17:40 Joshua: film 19:15 Agent Cody Banks: film 21:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, odc. 2: serial 21:55 Weiser: film 23:35 25. godzina: film 01:50 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 65 02:25 Auto focus: film 04:10 To nie nasza wina: film Romantica 05:10 Wojna kobiet, odc. 89: serial 06:00 Wojna kobiet, odc. 87: serial 06:50 Wojna kobiet, odc. 88: serial 07:45 Niegrzeczne dziewczynki, odc. 16: serial 08:10 Tak jak w kinie, odc. 9: serial 08:35 To jest życie, odc. 16: serial 09:25 Imperium kobiet, odc. 115: serial 10:25 Słoneczniki dla Lucii, odc. 109: serial 11:25 Słoneczniki dla Lucii, odc. 110: serial 12:25 To jest życie, odc. 17: serial 13:25 Tak jak w kinie, odc. 9: serial 13:50 Niegrzeczne dziewczynki, odc. 16: serial 14:15 To jest życie, odc. 16: serial 15:10 Perła, odc. 187: serial 16:00 Imperium kobiet, odc. 115: serial 16:50 Madison, odc. 2: serial 17:15 Niegrzeczne dziewczynki, odc. 16: serial 17:40 Tak jak w kinie, odc. 9: serial 18:05 Tak jak w kinie, odc. 9: serial 18:30 Przeżyj to, odc. 2: serial 19:30 Chcę odzyskać dzieci, odc. 2: serial 21:20 Tak jak w kinie, odc. 9: serial 21:45 Tak jak w kinie, odc. 9: serial 22:10 Przeżyj to, odc. 2: serial 23:05 To jest życie, odc. 18: serial 00:00 To jest życie, odc. 16: serial 00:55 To jest życie, odc. 17: serial 01:50 Wojna kobiet, odc. 85: serial 02:40 Wojna kobiet, odc. 86: serial 03:30 Wojna kobiet, odc. 87: serial 04:20 Wojna kobiet, odc. 88: serial Polsat Sport 07:00 Szkocja – Słowenia: Piłka nożna Eliminacje MŚ 2006 08:50 Futbol Mundial 09:15 Portugalia – Estonia: Piłka nożna Eliminacje MŚ 2006 11:05 Puchar Świata: Hokej na lodzie 1. półfinał 13:05 Holandia – Czechy: Piłka nożna Eliminacje MŚ 2006 14:55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 15:25 1. FC Nürnberg – Hertha Berlin: Piłka nożna Bundesliga 17:25 VfL Bochum – Borussia Dortmund: Piłka nożna Bundesliga 19:25 PSV Eindhoven – RKC Waalwijk: Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 21:20 VfB Stuttgart – HSV Hamburg: Piłka nożna Bundesliga 23:10 Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów – Wrocław 2004 – skrót: Żużel 00:30 Puchar Świata: Hokej na lodzie 2. półfinał Pro 7 05:00 Sprzedawca marzeń (Włochy/1995) Tragikomedia Reż: Giuseppe Tornatore, wyk.: Sergio Castellitto, Tiziana Lodato, Franco Scaldati 06:40 Zacherl: kulinaria Jedzenie i picie Temat programu: Nudelwoche: Farfalle mit Mangold, Chorizo und Manchego Gość: Yasmina Filali, Schauspielerin (p) 07:10 Talk, talk, talk Talk show 08:10 Classic Cartoon (USA/1950) Schlafstörungen, Serial rysunkowy 08:15 Disney Time Family-Entertainment, Program dla dzieci 08:25 The Proud Family (USA/2001) Wen nennst du hier Weichei?, Serial rysunkowy (15/31) Reż: David Mucci, Douglas McCarthy, Bruce W. Smith 09:00 Disneys Fillmore (USA/2001) Nur Kummer mit Hummer, Serial rysunkowy (4/26) Reż: Christian Roman 09:30 Disney's Hercules (USA/1998) Hercules und die arabische Nacht, Serial rysunkowy 10:00 Kim Possible (USA/2001) Der Schockfroster, Serial rysunkowy (18/21) Reż: Chris Bailey 10:25 Jak wychować tatę (USA/2001) Serial komediowy (3/22) Reż: Lee Shallat Chemel, wyk.: Bob Saget, Kat Dennings, Brie Larson 10:55 Jak wychować tatę (USA/2000) Sitcom (15/56) Reż: Gary Halverson, Craig Zisk, wyk.: Donal Logue, Megyn Price, Kevin Corrigan 10:55 Kabaret Rozrywka (7) 11:25 Gagi "Bully" Herbiga Rozrywka Mit Michael "Bully" Herbig, Rick Kavanian, Christian Tramitz, Diana Herold (p) 12:00 Gagi "Bully" Herbiga Rozrywka Mit Michael "Bully" Herbig, Rick Kavanian, Christian Tramitz, Diana Herold (p) 12:25 Biuro Serial komediowy (8/12) wyk.: Ingolf Lück, Dorina Maltschewa, Peer Karlinder Kusmagk (p) 13:00 Bei hübschen Frauen sind alle Tricks erlaubt (Niemcy/2004) Komedia Reż: Peter Stauch, wyk.: Christina Henny Reents, Manuel Cortez, Alfonso Losa (p) 15:00 Charmed - Urocze czarownice (USA/2000/2001) Serial fantastyczny Reż: John Behring, wyk.: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano 16:00 Łowcy koszmarów (USA/2001) Serial fantastyczny (15) Reż: Rod Hardy, wyk.: Michael Landes, Alexondra Lee, Richard Gant 17:00 My Wife and Kids (USA/2002) Sitcom wyk.: Damon Wayans, Tisha Cambell-Martin, George O. Gore 17:00 Star Wars - The Clone Wars Spezial zum Film, Film i teatr 17:25 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie (USA/2002) Serial rysunkowy Reż: Peter Avanzino 18:00 Lista przebojów Rock + Pop 19:00 Talk, talk, talk Talk show 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Gwiezdne Wojny IV - Nowa Nadzieja (USA/1977) Film SF Reż: George Lucas, wyk.: Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher 22:45 Zabójcza broń (USA/1987) Film sensacyjny Reż: Richard Donner, wyk.: Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Gary Busey 00:55 Żywy zapalnik (USA/1992) Film sensacyjny Reż: Christian Duguay, wyk.: Pierce Brosnan, Ron Silver, Ben Cross 02:30 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów IV: Władca snów (USA/1988) Horror Reż: Renny Harlin, wyk.: Robert Englund, Rodney Eastman, Danny Hassel 04:00 Żywy zapalnik (USA/1992) Film sensacyjny Reż: Christian Duguay, wyk.: Pierce Brosnan, Ron Silver, Ben Cross (p) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2004 roku